


Avengers

by miraclemira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemira/pseuds/miraclemira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted more from what happened after Age of Ultron, so I wrote it. </p><p>Note:<br/>I do not own any of these characters. </p><p>I also have a wattpad that I post these stories on as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Team

Steve walked into the new room, in his full Captain America uniform followed closely behind by Natasha Romanoff. He opened the door and starred at the new recruits. 

"Avengers Assemble." He said. Natasha shook her head and laughed a little. Steve smirked, none of the New Avengers understood the inside joke between the old members. He walked down the stairs and looked at them. Nat followed behind him, curious but trusting Steve on them. She was angry at Bruce, she was heart broken and instead she decided to put all that into work. Steve knew that too, but he wasn't going to say anything until she wanted to. The new team looked at Steve for direction and Steve looked back at them. Rhodey was in his War Machine gear, Sam had his newly done wings on, Scarletwitch had a new uniform on, and Vision was watching them all. 

"Ready to break them?" Nat looked at Steve jokingly. He laughed a little more. 

"Who's ready to start training?" He shouted at the team in a commanding voice. 

"I believe that's why we're here." Vision responded, watching the team.

Sam smirked, "I like this guy already." He patted Vision on the back. 

Steve shook his head and showed them to a training room. 

"We're a team, team mates need to trust each other and I'm hoping that's where we'll be soon." He opened the door to a large room, it was full of holes where guns were. The room had soft walls, and obstacles to climb over. "Your goal, is to get that trophy and come back to the door." 

"Easy enough." Rhodey said. 

"You have to get passed me and Natasha." Steve said, "Along with paint ball guns shooting at you. This is lesson 1." With that the obstacle began.


	2. Training

Steve and Nat kicked ass against the new team. They weren't working together, which is what Steve wanted. After training for two weeks, Steve set up the next round of courses. 

"I'm splitting you into teams. First team to complete everything wins." He nodded and whispered to Nat. Her eyes widened and laughed. An agent came over to them with a file in his hand. He handed it to Nat and she gasped.

"Steve." She said steadily. 

"What?" Steve asked. 

"We- uh..." Nat handed him the file. He looked at it briefly and then closed it. 

"Excuse me." He said and walked up the stairs. 

"Steve-" Nat rolled her eyes and followed him. "You aren't going alone." 

"I have to. You need to train them." Steve said through his teeth.

"They're fine. I can call Barton in to watch them." Nat replied, putting herself between the door and him. 

"Nat. Please." Steve begged her. The other Avengers followed them. They listened closely. 

"What's going on Steve?" Sam spoke up. 

Steve turned around. "You aren't ready for this." He sighed. 

"We can do anything as a team." Wanda said using Steve's words against him. Nat smirked and looked at him. 

"She's right. Last time you went alone you barely came out alive. It's time you dealt with this. We're right behind you." Nat said to him. "It's going to be okay." She hugged him slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Here's the case. We're going after a James Barnes. You are not to harm him, kill him, or anything in that matter. He's a friend. But we need to bring him in." Steve's voiced boomed across the building. 

"Then let's get his ass back here." Rhodey chuckled lightly.


	3. Searching for the Ghost

The New Avengers team headed out towards the city of Boston where James Barnes had last been spotted according to the file Natasha was given. Wanda watched Steve curiously as he seemed somewhat discouraged. He continued to read the file and not talk to the team, who was a bit on edge about the lack of direction Steve was giving. 

"Who is this man?" She asked him walking towards him. 

"Huh?" Steve looked up at her. 

"You're worried." Wanda said sitting down next to him. "Friend or foe?" 

"Friend." Steve replied. "An old, good friend." He sighed. 

"What troubles you about this James?" She asked. 

"He's been killing Hydra officials. High ranking. It's revenge. He's doing it with the same rifle he had been using and I don't know if he knows that he's making a not so good name in the government or in what's left of S.H.I.E.L.D. He's assassinating senators..." Steve looked at her. "I just don't want him getting hurt. He'll put up a fight if he can." 

"Then we won't hurt him." Wanda reassured him. Steve smiled at her and she smiled back. They landed the plane in Boston and walked out. All of them were in their training uniforms and Steve was okay with that. It made them blend in more. He had a plan that focused mainly on Wanda's powers. He didn't wish to give Bucky a nightmare but he knew that would take him a while to get out. 

"Here's the plan. We split into groups of two. You knock him out and then comm me or Nat. Put him in the plane and we will fly back to base. Got it?" Steve said cautiously. The team nodded and he split them in two. Team 1: Nat, Vision, and Rhodey. Team 2: Steve, Wanda, and Sam. Team 1 took East Boston and Team 2 took West Boston.


	4. The Ghost

Steve, Sam, and Wanda were looking around their side of Boston. Sam was trying to convince Steve that it was going to be all right, but Steve just shrugged him off. He had a mission and he needed it to be done. Nat commed them through their comms.

"We have nothing Steve." She sighed.

"We're finishing our circle. Head back to the-" Steve's comm broke off as a young man grabbed him. Steve couldn't see or move for the longest time. He had awoken to see his team tied up along with him. Their comms lay in the middle of the room broken. Steve looked up at a dark figure walking toward him. His eyes pierced by the dark stare that come from the figure.

"You're awake." The figure said as he knelt down next to the super soldier.

"Are they okay?" Steve grunted back.

"Just asleep. Learned that trick in '60s." The man's voice was hoarse. 

"I wouldn't know. Kinda dead in the 60s." Steve replied.

"I expected more of a fight from you." The stranger got closer to him.

"I only fight enemies." Steve looked at the man's blue eyes. The man pulled his hood away and revealed who he was, but the Captain already knew. 

"Why?" Steve growled a little harshly. 

"Revenge, Steve. Look what they did to me. Look who've I become. I'm a monster. The monster that turned on them." He voice was deep and dark, he had pressed his face against Steve's. "I'm the monster that will destroy them. One by one they'll be hit and no one can find a ghost." He pulled away, "Except you." Steve watched him closely. "How do you always manage to find me?" Bucky continued to look at him. 

"Guess I just know my friend." Steve responded coldly. Bucky nodded and stood up. He walked over Natasha and knelt down at her. She was knocked out beyond compare and he muttered something in Russian that Steve couldn't catch. Nat awoke and her face was startled, scared. She looked at the soldier that stood before her gripping her face. 

"James." Her voice was colder then Steve's.

"It's Bucky, Natalia." He muttered back. Bucky pinched a nerve on her shoulder and she was out cold again. Steve shouted. Bucky hissed at him.

"Lower your voice, Captain." Steve glared.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want to be found, Rogers. Can't you comprehend that. I am doing just fine running." He walked up and pulled Steve up and shoved him against a wall. "I am the ghost that haunts the world. I reconstruct the world. I am the man that will haunt your nightmares. I am the friend you will never be able to save." He knocked Steve out and disappeared once more.


	5. Nightmares

Steve woke up a couple hours later to Wanda shaking him. 

"Captain. Captain. Captain." Her voice was shaky and uncertain. 

"Wanda?" Steve sat and groaned. 

"We're at the tower now.. You've been out for hours." She hugged him when he sat up. "I didn't want to lose you." He hugged her back gently and told her he wasn't going anywhere. Steve had taken a close liking to Wanda, not just because she lost her brother but he understood more so than the others. Steve walked to the kitchen to get some food when he was bombarded by Natasha. 

"What the hell was that, Rogers?" She was angry. "You let him get away." 

Steve looked at her. "I did not." He growled. She scooted away and left the room full of furry. She didn't want to argue, but Steve could tell she was angry. He walked out of the room and sat on the couch. His face was pale. He was terrified. He had finally found his friend but instead of bringing him home he was tormented by the thought that Bucky knew who he was. He knew who Steve was, but he wanted to torture Steve instead. That night he had gone to bed like any other night except he had awoken that night. His body was damp from sweating, his was panting, and his heart was racing. It happened again. The dream happened again. Steve sat in bed, rubbing his hand over his face and groaned. He put on some sweat pants and a tank top. He walked down the stairs, grabbed a quick snack at 3 in the morning and went down to the gym area that was in the tower. He wrapped some tape around his hands and began to beat the bag till it broke. 

"You know, if you keep breaking those you'll have to start buying them." Natasha came from behind him. He rested his head against the bag.

"I already bought 'em." Steve said, his breathing heavy. 

"True." She walked over to him. 

"Bad dream again?" Steve nodded. 

"You should really see someone, Steve." Natasha cautioned him, "Maybe Sam could help you with the PTSD." Steve shook his head. 

"I'm fine. It's just an occasional nightmare. Nothin' to worry about, Little Red." He took the gloves off and began unwrapping the tape. 

"I'm worried about you, Steve." She looked at him. "Don't go looking for trouble." He smirked a little. "Steve, if you don't get your dreams under control, you won't sleep and you won't be able to train them." Her voice filled with worry "You're my friend as well as my teammate. You're worth more alive then dead." He looked at her. 

"I'm all right, I promise." He put his things away. Natasha didn't believe him but she didn't press into the matter. 

"How's this, you and me, Chinese food, and a movie marathon." Steve smiled a little. 

"Which movies?" 

Nat smirked. "All 6 Star Wars movies."


	6. On Your Left

Steve had finally gotten a decent night sleep with Natasha singing in Russian to him as they watched Star Wars and ate Chinese food.   
The next morning, Steve woke up and dressed in his running clothes. It was 6 am and he knew Sam was already down there. He began his simple jog and eventually began lapping Sam. 

"On your left." He said passing Sam. 

"Shut it, Rogers!" Sam would shout every time. By the time Sam was done, Steve had ran 13 miles. Sam stood exhausted as Steve stood there. 

"Need a medic?" Steve asked. 

"No. I'm fine." Sam would say out of breath. Several days had passed and everyone had gone to Stark's tower for a quick hang out. Tony wanted to show Natasha some new weapons to attach to her suit. Sam was playing Mario Kart when he asked Steve to join in. He nodded and agreed. 

"You understand the controls, now?" Sam asked after explaining everything.

"Perfectly." Steve said. Sam began the game and by the end of the first lap Sam was getting his ass kicked. It was the third lap and Sam bad finally gotten in first but Steve was close behind. 

"On your left." Steve said as he passed Sam and crossed the finish line in 1st place. 

"Fuck you." Sam said. "I'm not playing this with you anymore." He set the controller down and took a sip of beer. Steve laughed. 

"It was a close call." Steve shrugged. 

"On your fucking right." Sam said as a piece of Stark technology hurtled their way. They both ducked and Tony appeared behind several holes in the wall. 

"Sorry!" Natasha shouted. "I pressed the wrong button!" Stark was glaring at her, while the two soldiers were laughing.


	7. Holidays

That time of year came around at last and well, Natasha was getting everything ready. For some reason she loved the idea of Christmas. The old team of Avengers had gotten together and had done secret Santa for each other. Tony drew Clint, Clint drew Thor, Thor drew Steve, Steve drew Nat, Nat drew Bruce, and Bruce drew Tony.   
It was Christmas Eve at the Avengers Tower and Nat has bought every original Avenger onesie pajamas. Steve's were blue with his shield on them. Stark was an ironman oneise, Bruce had a green one that said 'SMASH' across it. Clint's was just plain purple, Nat's was black, and Thor's were gray with a red cape in the back. They all sat on the couch and drank hot cocoa. 

"Aha! I win." Natasha shouted as she took the black card from the center of the table. 

"Why the hell are we always picking her?" Clint asked sarcastically. 

"I just know my boys." Natasha smirked. 

"I give up." Steve set his cards and glared at her. 

"I agree with the Capsicle." Tony mimicked him. 

"I agree with the two puny humans." Thor chuckled. Both of them glared at Thor with a heated glare. Thor rolled his eyes and laughed. Steve finally cracked a smile and laughed. 

"How 'bout we all get to bed." Steve suggest looking at the clock. Everyone agreed and they all slowly went to sleep. About noon the next day, Tony was watching Steve make Christmas tree pancakes, Nat was staring at the presents, Thor was talking with Bruce and Clint was just walking down the stairs. 

"The princess is up!" Nat shouted. "Can we open presents now?" She sounded like a five year old but all the Avengers enjoyed it. 

"Yea, yea." Steve sat down with the other's as Nat passed out the presents. 

"Oh! Secret Santa presents first!" She shouted with glee and handed them out. Clint opened his first to discover newly designed arrows with about every function including a return home feature so that they wouldn't get lost. 

"I'm guessing Tony gave me this." Clint chuckled. "Who else would brand their own gift?" They could all see a proud smirk across Tony face appear. Next was Thor. He unwrapped his present making references to Asgardian holiday traditions when he pulled out his present. It was a hammer cover and a book called 'How to Act Human for Dummies'. Thor laughed and took a guess saying it was Banner, but Clint just smirked and stated that was himself. Next came Steve, who insisted that he open his present last and let everyone else go. Natasha just yelled at him to go so he did so. He slowly opened the box and pulled out American flag boxers, a mini shield key chain, and a book labeled 'How to work 21st Century Tech'. Steve laughed and took a guess at Thor. 

"You know Thor, I'm gonna end up looking 10x more patriotic then usual." Steve said. Thor just laughed along with everyone else. Natasha, who was already acting like a five year old on Christmas Day, eagerly opened her gift. To her surprise she received a photo of the team with the word 'Friends' on the bottom, a Christmas card, and a new motorcycle that happened to be especially designed for her. 

She looked over at Steve at reading the card. "I think this is the best present I've ever had." She smiled at him. Steve smiled back and hugged her. 

Next came Bruce to open his. He pulled out a large book titled, 'How to Smash Your Foes Politely.' He laughed along with everyone else till they began to cry. Next came Tony who was already to busy laughing at his own present to see everyone else's expression. Tony had received a book titled, 'Controlling Your Ego 101.'   
Overall, the Holiday season was filled with new memories, lots of laughs, charity work (mostly done and organized by Steve), new gear, and most importantly it would be the last time the Original Avengers would truly see each other laughing together.


	8. Carter

It had been several weeks after the holiday season had passed. Steve was sparring with Natasha when he received a phone call from where Peggy was staying. He answered his phone quickly. 

"Hello?" Steve said worried and out of breath. 

"Mr. Rogers?" The man said on the other line.

"Yes, this is he." Steve nodded and sat down. 

"I am sorry to inform you that Miss Carter has passed away." The other man's voice remained calm and clear but Steve could feel tears beginning to drip down his cheek. "The funeral will be held at Saint Luke's Cathedral in two weeks. The first Saturday of February."

"A- All right.." Steve could barely talk. "Is there any chance I could stop by before-"

The old man cut him off. "Her family wished to speak with you about matters on the funeral. Since she was officer, they wanted to give her the proper burial." 

"I understand." Steve was shaking as he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. The old man gave Steve the information he needed. Steve closed the phone as tears began to slip down his cheek faster and faster. Nat saw him and walked over. 

"Hey..." She sat down next to him and looked at him. "It's all right, Steve... death happens. I know it's sad and you wish you were dead as well, but we all see loved ones pass. It's apart of life.." She tried her best to comfort him but this wasn't something she was good at. 

"Will you come with me?" Steve's eyes were red, tears stained his cheeks, and his voice was weary. 

"Of course. We'll all go." She nodded. "I'll call the team and we can all go, huh? How 'bout that?" She wiped away a few tears on his cheek. He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder and began to cry more. 

It was the day of the funeral, Steve had dressed in all black along with the Avengers and New Avengers. Steve had been crying for weeks. He wouldn't eat as much or drink as much, unless it was liquor. He tried to get drunk but nothing worked. Natasha wasn't the only one that noticed Steve's situation, but no one was going to mention it. They walked to the cathedral and sat down in the second row. Steve couldn't stop looking at the coffin that laid before them. The union jack flag was placed over it, so perfectly. A photo of her was at the front with flowers decorated around it and Steve began to shed tears again. He quickly wiped them away. The priest carried the service out beautifully. At the end several men, including Steve were asked to carry the casket out to the car. They did so quietly and teary eyed. The Avengers followed the funeral car to the graveyard along with Peggy's immediate family. They sat in the white chairs that glistened against the sun. The men that had carried her coffin out of the car had been asked to carry to the site. They were asked to fire blanks, and they did so. Steve did so. Two men took the union jack off her coffin and began to fold it. They handed it to the youngest of Peggy's children but she got up with her siblings and handed it to Steve. 

"Our mom would always tell us stories about you. About how you saved thousands and changed the lives of millions. We want you to have this, because we know you loved her. Just as much as we loved her, but we got more time. We got the happy ending you so deserve." Her daughter said. Steve began to cry again as he accepted the flag. All he could mutter was a thank you, before he broke down.


	9. Found

Steve sat in the chair that no longer glistened against the sun but the moon instead as he stared at the gravestone. They always put something to remember people by and hers read 'Don't be late.' Steve couldn't help but just stare as he held the union jack. A cold hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Steve." The voice said. Steve didn't even bother to look at who it was. He already knew. The man took a seat next to him. "Don't cry so much, Stevie." Bucky said as he put his arm around his shoulder. "You don't want to get red eyes."

Steve smirked slightly. "It'll just add some more red to the uniform." He replied.

"Right, you actually kept that damn thing." Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"'Course I did. I'm the star spangled man with a plan." He let out a small laugh but it quickly left. 

"C'mon punk, we have somewhere to be." Bucky stood up and pulled Steve up as well. 

"What? Uh.. Bucky I-" Steve looked out right confused. This man just tried to kill him a month ago and now everything was okay? "Bucky, you told me I was never going to find you. I was never going to be able to save you..." 

Bucky interrupted Steve, "Steve, I finally got everything sorted out. I know who I am. I know what I want, I know what I can do. Yea, I'm sure as hell pissed about the whole damn metal arm thing and Hydra brainwashing and everything else, but my best friend needs me. That's more important than some damn plan that I don't have." Bucky chuckled ever so slightly at that last past as he was soon taken into a giant hug by Steve.

"I missed you." Steve said as Bucky hugged him back. 

"Told you I'd be there till the end of the line." Bucky smiled and so did Steve. Bucky smiled even brighter when he came to realize that he made the man who had been upset for weeks, smile. It wasn't just an awkward smile, it was a genuine Steve Rogers smile that he hadn't seen since the war. He wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder and walked with him out to Bucky's car. "Hope in. I'm takin' ya home." Bucky said hopping in the car. Steve hopped in on the passenger seat. 

"Would you stay the night?" Steve looked at him. "Please?" Steve asked pulling his puppy dog look. 

"Dammit Steve! Don't pull that look." Bucky chuckled, "Fine, fine, I'll stay the night." Bucky drove to Steve's place and parked in the parking lot. The two walked up the stairs and Steve opened the guest bedroom for him. 

"All yours." Bucky laughed. 

"Now, I think it's time we talked about you crashing a damn plane, jumping out of air planes without parachutes, or hell even fighting a damn god and a robot." Bucky crossed his arms as he sat on the bed. 

"Oh.. uh.. Coming Nat!" Steve shouted as he left the room in a hurry. 

"Get back here!" Bucky chased him, "Your lady friend didn't call you!" Steve laughed as he hid in his room. The two boys were chasing each other around the New Avengers headquarters like 5 years old. Natasha patted down the stairs in her pajamas and glared at them. "Both you. Bed. Now. Some of us actually want to get some sleep." She rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs. Steve laughed silently and looked over at his friend who was laughing as well. 

By the time morning came around, the two had crashed on the floor in the kitchen surrounded by cookies, beer bottles, whip cream, tin pie trays, and sprinkles everywhere. There was a pillow fort in the living room, that had Pietro's boxers as its flag on top. Bucky had a mustache drawn across his face and Steve had the words 'Property of Bucky' written across his forehead. Natasha and Wanda tried to wake the two up but instead gave up and let them sleep. Pietro quickly cleaned up the kitchen and wrote on their arms, 'Reminder: Give Pietro $20 for food'. Sam was taking pictures for black mail and Rhodey was laughing quietly. Overall, they knew their Captain was back to being himself.


	10. Commandos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. Finally finished it. Enjoy.

Steve and Bucky had been catching up for a few months now. Natasha had been watching them making sure Bucky wouldn't hurt Steve. The two would laugh and occasionally the four: Sam, Natasha, Bucky, and Steve would go out together.

Steve had gotten up early this morning. May 25, 2015. The house was still dark, no buddy was up but him. He packed a small bag with food and headed out the door at 7 am. The air was cold yet warm. Humid, you could say to some degree. He took his bike and drove down to a cemetery where his Commandos graves lie. He set out a picnic blanket in front of them and sat on it. He pulled out his sketch book and began drawing their faces. People came and visited other people there. Every now and then, Steve would get someone wanting a photo and he would smile for it. At about noon, he heard a familiar voice.

"You left without me, punk." Bucky slapped his hand on Steve's back and took a seat.

"Kinda wanted some alone time." Steve shrugged.

"On my watch? No." Bucky chuckled. "Hope it's okay I brought a few friends."

"What?" Steve looked confused. Behind him came the rest of the team. Sam, Nat, Vision, Wanda, and Rhodey. "Oh wow.. You guys didn't need to come." He stuttered.

"It's in your country a day we honor those who fought." Wanda took a seat, "I am here to honor my Captain's friends." She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Memorial Day." Vision nodded. "Would it be wrong to honor you and Barnes' death?" He asked. "You did die after all." Bucky glared at the man.

"My heart is beating. His heart is beating. We aren't fucking dead." Bucky was glaring.

Rhodey chuckled and sat next to Sam. " I say while we're staying here all day, we should figure out why and how Pietro is back or if it's just someone screwing us?"

Bucky let out a laugh. "I can tell you no one is screwing Steve."

Steve hit the back of Bucky head. "Knock it off, ya jerk."

"You wish." Bucky winked.

"Boys. Please. What are you? Kindergarteners?" Natasha looked between the two.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.


	11. Wanda

Steve sat down on the couch as Wanda wept in her hands. Her face was tear stricken.

"Steve..." She muttered through her tears. He scooted closer to her and she leaned over weeping in his shirt. "I saw him.. Steve, I saw him!" She looked at Steve's eyes, where she found some comforting form in the blue irises. Her's were filled with her water all the way down to where they had been dripping off her cheek onto her shirt.

"Who did you see?" Steve asked wanting to know more, so he could comfort her the best he could.

"I saw Pietro.. I saw my brother.. He's alive.. and- and.." She could finish the sentence without turning into another crying session. "They killed him." She finally muttered out. Steve was confused. He didn't understand.

"Who killed him?" Steve looked down at the brunette crying against his shirt.

"He was purple.. and large.. his hands were golden. Another man was there, he was wearing green with gold horns... I saw them stab Pietro.. He's gone again." He hugged her tightly after he finished speaking and let her cry. He was bad with comforting people, he understood there pain, he really did but he could never bring himself to talk about it like the rest of them did. Steve looked up to see Bucky looking at the two. Bucky looked like a memory found another way to worm itself into Bucky's mind. He walked over to the soldier hugging the young woman. He wrapped his arms around Steve, like he remembered he used to in December when Steve was ill. The three cuddled each other on the couch until Wanda fell asleep in the Captain's arms. Bucky sung a small song, a song Steve remembered all too well.

"Who's strong and brave and here to save the American way?" Bucky sang softly into Steve's ear. "Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and day?" he continued on until the end of the song. Steve had fallen asleep in Bucky's arms and Bucky couldn't help but rest a small smile on his face.

Natasha woke up the next morning and walked out to find the three on the couch, sound asleep. She smiled warmly placi


	12. Samford, Conneticut

Over the course of several months, Wanda had become extremely interested in a TV show. It was a reality show about superheroes fighting villains, she loved watching it. Steve watched it with her occasionally, Nat was more interested in the fact S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't doing anything, and Tony was busy talking to senators and congressmen.

A phone call rang from the red phone Stark has placed for emergencies. It had never rang until today. Steve quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He sounded troubled and nervous.

"We need you down in Samford, Connecticut. Two blocks have be blown to bits, including an elementary school. Fantastic Four is already down here, but the fires are blazing higher and higher. We can't control it." The voice sounded familiar to Steve but he couldn't place it. He walked over to a red button that sat on the wall and pressed it. The Avengers tower sounded and everyone rushed down in their uniforms, except Bucky who refused to go afraid he might be arrested while trying to help. The New and Old Avengers gathered in Samford as they stared at what lay waist to the once beautiful city.

Once the X-men showed up on the scene, Steve took command. He gave each and every person a task that fit their ability. Tony Stark on the other hand, his ability was kept more towards keeping the press off their asses. He occasionally went in to help out, though. At the end of the day, Steve and Reed counted over 600 civilian casualties. 60, give or take a few, were children on their way to school. All the heroes bowed their hands in respect at what had happened.

Steve knew this wasn't the first incident to give the mighty heroes a bad name. Nick Fury's 'Secret Wars' didn't help their cause either. Banner had accidentally hulked out in Las Vegas killing about 26 people, a massacre on the X-men had made them flee to a building protected by Professor X.   
Wanda looked in horror of what had happened, every hero looked in horror.

On the news that night, Steve with the help of Tony, had compiled a list of every deceased member. The news teams read each name with regret and sympathy. Steve could feel his heart shatter as he heard every name, knowing they had someone who loved them. Natasha even managed to shed several tears once they reached the tower. Everyone was a mess.


	13. Bucky's First Trial

It had been at least a week since the incident at Samford. Citizens were rioting and mobbing heroes around the United States. Johnny Storm, a member of the fantastic four team, was hospitalized not even two days ago after being beaten in an alley of a bar. Tony Stark was working on an act that would change the world as Steve knew it, but that wasn't his first concern right now. Bucky was. This trial was. 

The judge banged his gavel against the wooden piece that was attached to his box. "Today, is the first day of the trial: James B. Barnes versus the United States People. He has been charged with acts of violence, several murders making him a serial killer, road way damage, and assassinations. If he is found guilty, he will be put to death. The court room is now in session." He banged his gavel again. "Prosecution, you may proceed." 

Steve sat in the audience along with Natasha and many of the superheroes, who's identities remained anonymous to the public who always were in the courtroom. Steve was nervous, he hadn't eaten in several days and Natasha and Wanda were both severely worried that Bucky wouldn't be found innocent. They tried their best to get Steve to eat something, but he would just push it aside and claim that he already ate.

When the judge finally ordered a recess and to resume the court after lunch, Steve made a phone call to no one other than Tony Stark. 

"Tony, please." Steve begged over the phone. 

"No, Rogers." Stark barked back. "He killed my parents. He deserves to be put in prison. He deserves to pay the punishment when he committed those crimes. If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to fighting politicians." His voice was full of annoyance. 

Steve sighed and hung up the phone. He placed it in his pocket and went back to court when it was time. He sat in the second row and watched as witnesses were called, families of the deceased were called, and Bucky couldn't help but watch in horror at what the families said. Then Steve heard his name. 

"I would like to call Mr. Rogers to the stand." The prosecuting attorney called. Steve nodded and stood up. He walked to the witness box and placed his hand on the bible promising to tell the truth. "Is it true that this man is your best friend?" 

"Yes." Steve nodded. He couldn't look at Bucky, but his eyes were always drawn towards him. His eyes were filled with sadness, but he had no memory of these crimes that he was being charged with. Steve wasn't going to allow Bucky to be put to death. 

"James, originally a member of the 107th infantry in World War II and later a Howling Commando, is a member of Hydra correct?" She asked. 

"Not willingly." Steve said, agitated. "And his name is Bucky."

"Can you explain?" She seemed as if she wanted to amuse the jury with Steve's story. 

"Well, uh, we were on a train in the alps in 1943.. and we were fighting when a member of Hydra blew a hole in the train. I couldn't save him. He fell." Steve hid the tears that wanted to come from his eyes. Natasha looked at him with sympathy for what he was going through. She knew it was hard. "I thought he died. Then I died, believing Hydra was no more. I woke up, 70 years later. Fought a battle in New York and then I found out Hydra was still running. I didn't know Bucky was being used an assassin for them. He didn't know who he was, he still doesn't know." Steve never looked at the jury, once. 

"So, admit that Bucky committed these crimes?" The lawyer smirked proudly.

"Look, you can put all of us on the stand and ask our story of what happened, you can ask the families that lost people to a Russian slug, you can blame whoever you need to blame but he isn't who you think he is. Bucky Barnes, is one of the greatest men I have ever come across in my 96 years of living. He is better than most of the people in this room. I'm telling you this as Steve Rogers, not Captain America. Bucky Barnes is innocent, Hydra isn't. You haven't been through what we have. You can't begin to understand what's gone through his mind. He lives in the tower with us, you don't hear his screams at night, calling for help. You don't hear him crying in the bathroom begging for everything to stop." Steve stood up from the stand, "The man you're putting on trial is an American hero and not a monster." With that statement, he walked out of the court room. No one came after him, no one called him. He doesn't know what happened after that, but he was content with himself.


	14. Registration Act

It passed. The Registration Act had finally passed and was in effect. Every superhero in the United States had a week to register with their local city hall. Many did and many didn't. 

"Steve, this act has passed either way." Maria stated boldly towards the Captain. "We want you to arrest heroes who don't register and eventually get them to register after they pay their time in prison for breaking the law." 

"No." Steve looked at her in betrayal. 

"Then I'm sorry." Maria nodded her head before attacking him with several other members of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. that still stood. Steve quickly took his shield and defended himself. That was the final straw for him, he was done playing games.


	15. The Secret Avengers

When Steve said he was done messing around, he meant it. Over the course of the next few months, the Secret Avengers would help people, crush villains, and be the superheroes they were went to be. Occasionally a few would get arrested and Steve would go break them out. Tony was beginning to get frustrated. He wanted this to be done. He was done. Steve was done messing around. Tony finally called a meeting between the two.

"Stark." Steve stared coldly at him.

"Captain." He responded. "We need to talk."

"About?" Steve's jawline got tighter.

"I want you to join us." Stark looked at him.

"No." Steve responded.

"Why are you so against this?" Stark pleaded.

"The government in control of heroes? They're more corrupt than any of us. Heroes are supposed to be the good of everyone. We can't do that behind government I.D.s and their laws. Heroes also have the right to their identities. It's their civil right to hide who they are, to protect their loved ones." Steve barked.

"Then so be it." Stark extended his hand. "This is the beginning of war."

Steve shook his hand and placed a bug on Stark's ironman suit. It disabled his suit long enough for Steve and the other Avengers to get out. However, they were stopped dead in their tracks by Tony's team of heroes.

"Halt." Steve heard a voice call out. Soon, Tony appeared again.

"Join us. We won't make you go to jail if you join us now." Stark was serious. He waited for a response from the Captain.

"Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on the principle above all else; the requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences." Steve turned from his team to look at Tony who had decided to interrupt him.

"Move it along, Rogers. You're coming with us one way or another." Stark voice was serious.

"When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move. Your job is to plant yourself like a tree by the river of truth and tell the whole world," He looked directly at Tony, "No, YOU move." Steve glared at the iron figure that stared him down. They both knew this was coming. They both knew it wouldn't end easily, but Steve knew he was right. He knew what he had to protect. He knew what his job was and that was to rescue the helpless, raise the hopeless, and save people lives. He knew they didn't need to fork over an identity and register with the government to be a hero. Heroes were meant to be better than the government, to be able to determine who was evil and stop them before they could anymore damage. Heroes have always been the good guys, they have always known what was evil and what wasn't. However, this was just the beginning of a war that would change the world.


	16. Peter Parker

Steve stared at Stark. Both of their eyes filling with rage. The battles were getting harsh, more violent, heroes were switching sides, and citizens were screaming in terror. Towns were being destroyed. Stark had been adding villains to his team as well as, he had made a clone of Thor. This clone was nothing like Thor, he was violent. Ruthless. Raging war with anyone who stood in his way.

The Secret Avengers couldn't hold the fight much longer. Their own Captain was bleeding immensely. The Winter Soldier had given orders several times in order to keep them together. By the time Steve called for a retreat, they couldn't get pass the clone Thor. Goliath, a member of the resistance, decided he would hold back the clone to let the others escape. By the end of the battle, everyone was in shock. They knew that people had died from their relentless fighting, but one of their own had died. Steve was in an disillusioned state when he received the news. After that, it was quiet for the next few weeks. Steve was healing along many of the other members on both sides. Many members began switching sides, one of which was a young man known as Spider-man. Earlier in the war, Tony had asked him to reveal his identity. Peter, who had joined Tony, had done so even though he somewhat regretted it. What he regretted most was that he thought he was doing what was right. He wanted to do the right thing. What happened with Goliath, that wasn't right to him.

"Tony." Peter looked at the man.

"Yes?" Stark looked towards the young man in his spider suit.

"This isn't right." Peter said. "A clone of Thor?" 

"This is war." Stark looked at him.

"I'm leaving." Peter declared.

"You'll lose." Tony kept eye contact.

"It's not about winning." Peter stated, "It's about doing what's right."

Tony let out a soft chuckle, "We left that behind when we started this fight, Cap and I. You're going to regret leaving."

"I don't think I will." Peter looked up at him and walked out the door.

That was last Tony saw of the wall crawler that day or hell, any day after that. Steve accepted the new members happily. He had a plan. A good one. Ever since Tony started imprisoning heroes into one area, Steve was a planning a big prison break. He had lost one of his bigger allies, Natasha Romanoff, but he had who he needed. He thought if he could free all his allies, then he would win the war that continues to rage on. To his shocking surprise, they were ready to break their friends out. They were ready to follow the man carrying the shield into the jaws of death. They were ready for this war to end.


	17. The Final Battle

Today. Today was a day like no other. Today was the day that would go down in history as the day Captain America lost his way.

It started out as a simple rescue mission for the anti-registration team. What looked like to be a full proof plan turned into a complete disaster. Captain America led his team into the prison that Tony Stark had designed to contain the heroes, aka the Negative Zone. However, when they reached the floor they were bombarded by Tony and his team. Steve had a member of his team release the heroes and fighting began. It was brutal. Heroes slashing away at each other inside a closed room. Somehow through the midst of fighting, the heroes were placed in Time Square. They ripped apart the city, citizens screaming in terror as they avoided blasts from heroes and buildings on fire.

Ironman and Captain America were at each other's throats the entire battle. Each one was gaining more rage as they punched and blasted each other. Cap grabbed ahold of the billionaire and pulled him down to the ground. Stark had lost his ironman mask in the midst of fighting, and Cap used it to his advantage. He beat at Tony's face merciless. He raised a fist to finish off Tony, when he finally spoke up.

"What are you waiting for Steve? Finish it." Tony spoke between several breaths as he raised his eyes to look at the bloody Captain. Steve wanted to finish this, to finish it all. He was tired of the countless fighting, he was tired of Tony's constant and ruthless rules. As Steve was about to deliver the final blow several men pulled him off the iron suit. They yelled and screamed at the man in the star-spangled suit. He looked around horrified, horrified at what he's done.

"Captain." A police officer looked at him, fear in his eyes. Steve was out of place, he couldn't stop staring at the mess that was made. "We're placing you under arrest." Some of the crowds were yelling at the officer to let their Captain go. Heroes were shouting again at each other.

Steve placed his hands out towards the cop. "They're not arresting Captain America." He stared at one woman, "They're arresting Steve Rogers. That's a very different thing."

An ambulance came to collect the billionaire as police cars escorted Steve to the prison. Everyone watched in shock and gratitude as the two heroes battle came to an end. The end of the battle they wanted, but not the way they wanted it to end.


	18. Love's Not Just for Children

Steve's trial kept being pushed back due to several villains terrorizing the world. Heroes once again bonded to defeat the villains. It had been over a month, since the arrest and today was going to be perfect according to the red headed assassin wearing white.

She was nervous. For the first time in years, she was finally marrying for love. Something she'd thought was just a weapon to use against her opponent. She breathed out deeply and was trying her best not to worry about everything that could possibly wrong. A knocked came from the door as she took a small sip of water.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Anyone else you know that wears a star-spangled suit?" Steve smirked from behind the door. She jumped out of her chair and unlocked the door.

"I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled brightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"How?" She looked at his hands and noticed they weren't cuffed.

"Tony pulled some strings. He didn't want me to miss my two best friend's wedding especially when I'm the best man." Steve looked at her, "Wow. I might have to start calling you White Widow."

Natasha smirked, "Do that and I'll break your hand."

"Love you too, Red." He sighed. "I got to get down to the ceremony. The groom might start freaking out, but you really do look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you." She said before Steve walked to the ceremony. Natasha let out a small laugh at herself as she stared into the mirror. She didn't really have friends, at least none that were girls so she asked Pepper to be her maid of honor while Laura Barton was her other brides maid and she didn't regret either of them. Once Pepper knocked on the door, Natasha opened it and smiled. She was ready, ready to experience real love.

The ceremony was being held outside. The chairs were white with red roses displayed everywhere. Everyone that mattered to her was there. Pepper began the aisle, slow and sprinkling roses ,of white and red coloring, along the red carpet that was centered between the two sections of chairs. Nat stood under the green covering as the small crowd stood. Clint, the person closest to Nat, stood up and Clint hooked his arm around hers. He began to walk her down the aisle.

"Breathe. You look beautiful." He whispered to her.

She smiled brightly. The brightest anyone had ever seen.

At the end of the aisle stood her groom. He was handsome in his black and white tuxedo with a red bow tie that matched her hair. His metal arm was covered by the sleeve of his jacket and no gloves on his hand this time. She couldn't take her eyes off him and the best man smiling like the american idiot he was. When she reached the front, Clint kissed her head and walked to his seat. The priest began the ceremony, they said their vows, and the moment both of them waited for came.

"I do." Bucky said.

"I do." Nat said.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest said as Bucky leaned over and kissed his beautiful bride. Everyone cheered, even Tony, as the new husband and wife smiled towards the small crowd.

At the after wedding party, Natasha stood on a chair in Stark Tower. All the ladies there, aka Maria Hill, Pepper Pots, Sharon Carter, Jane Foster, and Wanda Maximoff lined up so she could throw the bouquet. Pepper's face turned into a bright red when the bouquet landed into her hands. Tony chuckled and Steve patted his back.

"I expect a wedding invitation." Steve smiled.

"Don't worry. You will get one." Tony smiled back.

Steve looked around the room, smiling with content at his two best friends enjoying themselves. Bucky walked over and the two began to chat and laugh. They both missed this time together and Bucky couldn't stop smiling at him.

"You'll get your turn." Bucky smiled. "She'll come."

"When she does, you better come." Steve laughed.

"Always will." Bucky chuckled. "Good luck, punk."

"You too, jerk. You too." Steve smiled.

Everyone was happy, everything was perfect. Today had been perfect. Natasha was smiling for the first time, a real smile. Something Steve hadn't seen in years.

"Steve, would you like to dance?" Wanda asked as Bucky and Nat had started dancing and everyone was joining in.

"I'd love to." Steve smiled and took her hand. He gave her a twirl and pulled her to the dance floor. Bucky had taught him how to dance before the whole incident. Wanda and him danced the night away along with the bride and groom. Bucky and Steve couldn't stop looking at each other, they made it to the future and for once, they were the happiest they'd been in years.


	19. Fallen Son

A week had passed since the couple had been married and they had come back from their honeymoon early to watch the forsaken trial. Heroes walked into the courtroom, one by one, some bowed their heads others didn't. It was a tragic time for many. Bucky couldn't help but watch the lawyer defending Steve look nervous. Bucky was nervous too, Steve is his best friend and now he's on trial for the one thing Bucky never thought could happen to his friend. I mean sure, it could have happened back in '43 when he lied on the enlistment forms, but it didn't. How could it be happening now? Why no-

There was a loud bang outside the building, gun fire to be exact and no one knew that sound better than the two assassins who had spent their lives using firearms. Screams of horror followed and Bucky raced out of the courtroom, praying. He could hear police sirens going off. He could hear people shouting and beginning to cry. He looked down on the Federal Courthouse steps and his heart sank. His eyes began to water more than ever before. He pushed passed the cops standing over him that looked confused about where the shot came from. He held the blonde haired man in his arms, praying more.

"Stevie.." He cried and cried. No one could pull him away not even Natasha or Sam. They were all too shocked at what had happened. Even Tony Stark looked befuddled as his once friend and enemy's blood dried on the Courthouse's steps. "You aren't dead." Bucky grabbed a hold of Steve's face. "Listen to me, punk, you aren't dead. Not this time." He began to apply CPR to his best friend and everyone was dead silent, praying that he would be alive. Bucky rocked his head back and forth as he held him in his arms. The Avengers, new and old, held poor Bucky as he could hear the news team in the distance.

"Here we are at the Federal Courthouse building. The trial of this nation's Captain America being held but police seem to be completely baffled as to where the shot came from." The reporter began to gain a wet trail of one tear as she continued, "Today America, today we witness the death of Captain America right here in New York City." She bowed her head as it went dead silent. To Bucky, the world went dead silent until he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't look at his dead friend, he couldn't look at Steve not breathing. He couldn't look at the blood that was now on him.

"You did this!" Bucky yelled at Tony Stark. "This is your fucking fault and I will kill you for it. I promise you I will kill you and it will be painful. I'll make you wish you were never fucking born." His eyes were red with anger and yet remained blue from the tears that formed from losing his one true friend. Natasha managed to pull Bucky away before he could strangle Tony Stark to death. Men carried Steve away and Bucky followed them, plotting his revenge on the billionaire. Tony and Nat went off to the find the man or woman who did this and for Sam, he had an idea who committed the crime. He followed his own lead.

Heroes bowed their head, America bowed it's head. For this, this was their son. Their once Righteous Son. Their Prodigal Son. Their now Fallen Son.


	20. Just a Kid from Brooklyn

Steven Grant Rogers  
1918-2016  
"I can do this all day."

Everyone showed up today. The news was there from every state, every hero, even the President showed up to the tragic day. No one could have guessed that today would be the day to remember a hero and what he's done for the country that he so boldly loved. Today was the day of Steve Rogers's funeral and not even Mother Nature seemed to be happy with the thought. 

Bucky Barnes, his best friend, looked down at the hole in the ground of the cemetery and wept loudly for his fallen friend, praying that he would come back and it was just a nightmare. He crushed Steve's dog tags in his hand as he called for him. 

"Steve!" He repeated over and over again clinging to the coffin eventually. Natasha, who managed to weep herself, pulled him away and into a white chair and held his hand. 

"Hey.. It's okay, James." She reassured him, "He can finally rest. He's home." She managed to hold back the crystal blue tears that formed in her own eyes. 

The service continued as they folded the American flag up and gave it to Bucky, who ended up crying even harder. Sam, who was sitting on the other side, couldn't manage to pull any face but the one that was similar to when his partner fell from the sky. Every other hero let out small cries and sighs as they watched the guns go off when they lowered the casket into the ground. When the men began to fill the hole, it began to pour. Umbrellas went up and soon the white seats were a black cloud. 

"Today we celebrate the death of not only a hero, but my best friend." Bucky began to speak before breaking into tears. "Tasha I can't-.." His voice cracked harder. "Steve.. Please be alive. Steve.. I need you." He banged his hand against the podium before Nat pulled him away and soothed him down. 

"As Bucky was saying, Steve was our friend. Our hero. He was the nation's hero and he didn't deserve this. He wanted to do what was right, that's all he wanted. I remember meeting him, we were running and he kept telling me 'On your left.' and I kept yelling at him. Can't help but say that the moment I meant Captain America I was thrilled inside. He's a hero, to this nation and to the world and today we celebrate what he's done for all of us. He's finally at peace, he's with his friends, with his lover. He's home or the closest he'll ever get to home. This is the day that Steve Rogers dies, but not Captain America. Captain America is a legacy he left for us. A legacy to always fight for what you believe, be ready to sacrifice yourself when your country needs it, and that no matter who you are, you are a hero. From 95 pounds to now, he's going to be the hero we all aspire to be. He's the hero I aspire to be." Sam said every word, tears filling his eyes but he remained calm. 

At the end of the funeral, heroes began to leave slowly and quietly. Wanda held onto Sam, crying into his shirt. She liked Steve, he was her friend. He understood her, more so than the others. Now he was gone and she couldn't help but cry every tear in her body. Nat had to eventually drag poor Bucky away from the gravestone. He was drenched from head to toe and after everyone dispersed Tony Stark showed up. He stared at Steve's grave and sighed. 

"Crazy old man." He shook his head, "I should have been the one to die in all this, not you." He hung his head and looked over at the tomb stones next to him. Tony gave a small smile and recognized the familiar stone. "Even after all these years, you still managed to be buried next to Aunt Peg and my dad." He hung his head and placed a flower in front of his grave and another in front of Peggy's. He continued to place them down the row: Maria Stark, Dugan, Morita, Falsworth, Jones, Dernier, Sawyer, Juniper, and Pinkerton. "I salute you." Stark saluted them and walked away, shedding his own tears. 

After a few hours, Nat came back and looked at the flowers displayed in front of the graves. She couldn't help but give a warm smile and then a frown as she came upon Steve's. She sat there and looked at his stone, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

"C'mon home." Bucky said to her. 

"Not yet." She let out a sad sigh. Bucky sat down next to her.

"Stark gave me a letter..." Bucky looked at her, "Steve wants me to be Cap.. but how? I can't be the man he was."

"James, you may not be the man Steve was, but he thought highly of you." She leaned on his shoulder. "You can do it."

Bucky gave a small smile before helping Nat to her feet and walking away. 

"One second." He said rushing back to his grave. "Go get that dance, ya punk." He smiled and winked, walking back to Nat and grabbing her waist. Bucky swears he heard Steve call back, "I will. Go get yours, jerk." that day.

Even after 20 years, sitting at the dinner table, he tells the story of Steve Rogers. He tells the story of how the bright red, blue, and white shield ended up in his hands and why his own uniform was different from Steve's. Bucky could never be Captain America, so he became Bucky Cap. He was happy with the name.

His little daughter, Stevie Claire Barnes, knows the story of the hero she was named after. Every one knows the story of Steve Rogers because if they didn't, Bucky will tell them, Natasha will tell them, Sam will tell them, and even Stark will tell them.


End file.
